


Galaxy Flowers

by changkyuwu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Yoohyeon finally has the chance to come back home for a holiday.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Galaxy Flowers

“Yoohyeon!” No one could stop you as you came flying down the stairs, almost tripping and breaking your face in the process, to hug your best friend.

The force of the speed you were going bowled her over but she was laughing as she wrapped her arms around you. It had been months since you’d seen her and you knew she was just as excited as you were.

“She only just got home, don't break her now!” Your mother helped the two of you up. “I’ve got lunch ready, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving!” Yoohyeon nodded. “I didn’t have time to eat before the flight.”

“Well, you’ll be able to eat plenty over the next week.”

Once Yoohyeon made it into the dining room, the rest of your family greeted her with hugs and questions of her time at Jupiter Station. She was smiling ecstatically the entire time, and you couldn’t help but admire her.

She hadn’t changed much since you’d last seen her. Her hair was longer, and she kept it in a tight ponytail that let you see more of her face. It used to be that her fringe was long enough to cover her eyes, and she had to hold it back with a hairclip.

You knew for sure that Yoohyeon looked just as beautiful as she did when she left.

“How was flight school?” Your younger brother asked. “Did you meet any cute boys?”

You felt a pang in your heart but relief settled in when she shook her head.

“You already know you’re the cutest boy I’ll ever meet,” Yoohyeon pinched his cheek.

“What about any cute girls?” Your sister made eye contact with you, and you felt your face heat up. She knew of your evergrowing crush on your best friend, and she took every opportunity to tease you about it.

“Unfortunately, there aren’t many girls over there,” Yoohyeon responded. “It’s a male dominated industry, but I’m sure that’ll change.”

“You have the highest scores, don't you?” You piped in. “They’ll start letting more girls into the school by seeing how good you are at it.”

Yoohyeon smiled and gave you a shy thank you before continuing to eat her food.

Ever since you were young, and you first met and befriended Yoohyeon, she’d been telling you all about her dreams of becoming a pilot. She wanted to explore space, she wanted to meet people on other planets, she wanted to be amongst the stars. And she was making that dream a reality by attending the most prestigious flight school in the solar system.

Meanwhile you followed in your family’s footsteps to be a simple farmer on Mars. You couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the stories Yoohyeon told you over the phone. It seemed like she had a new adventure to tell you about every day whereas the only thing you had success with was growing foreign plants.

Despite your mundane life though, Yoohyeon always made you feel special.

“You and Y/n should take a ride out to see the farm,” your mother suggested near the end of lunch. “It’s gotten a bit bigger in the last six months. Y/n’s been growing some flowers to sell as well.”

“What kinds?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Uh, all sorts,” you answered. “Peonies, roses, daisies…”

“I’ll go get one of the floral arrangements she made!” your sister abruptly left the table and you felt your cheeks become red once again because of all the praise.

She returned with one you’d gifted her and passed it to Yoohyeon, who seemed impressed. You hoped she was at least. Maybe you’d make her one…

“This is really pretty, Y/n,” she turned to you. “You’re really talented.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Seriously, you two should go to the farm,” your sister continued. “Alone. To check out the flowers.”

“That sounds nice,” Yoohyeon smiled at you and you felt your heart melt. “Should we go now?”

“Um, yeah, may as well,” you responded.

“Be back before dinner,” your mother told you. “I’ve got a roast slow cooking.”

“Mm, it smells delicious,” Yoohyeon said. “Wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Well,” you held your hand out for Yoohyeon. “Shall we?”

You gracefully took your hand and stood up from her chair, but didn’t let go. “We shall.”

-

The ride to the farm was a little bit bumpy, you still weren’t very good at driving the rover, but Yoohyeon only giggled when you made a mistake. And her laugh was like music to your ears.

“I see you’ve gotten no better at this,” Yoohyeon said.

“Hey, I’m a farmer, not a driver,” you responded. “And this thing handles like a drunken shark.”

“That’s certainly something I’d like to see,” Yoohyeon said. “We should go visit the aquarium while I’m here too.”

“Definitely!” You nodded enthusiastically. “They’ve brought in a new blue ringed octopus from Earth, I haven’t been able to go and see it yet.”

“We can make a date of it,” Yoohyeon added absentmindedly, but her words made the familiar sinking feeling return to you.

The car jerked to a stop outside the gate to the farm station and Yoohyeon nearly hit her head on the dash. You apologised at least ten times, but she only laughed. It took a few seconds for the scanner to recognise the rover and then the gates opened and you were able to drive on in. Then once the room was re-pressurised, you exited the rover and headed into the actual farm.

You always loved going to the farm. It was like entering a paradise of bright colours after being stuck in a barren wasteland for days. Even when you didn’t need to be there, you would go just to sit amongst the flowers and read. It used to be your favourite hangout spot with Yoohyeon.

“I see the apple trees are coming in nicely,” Yoohyeon picked an apple off of one and took a bite. “Oh, I missed this.”

“No apples on Jupiter Station?” You asked.

“No, all we have is this disgusting protein paste and oatmeal,” Yoohyeon sighed. “I think the thing I missed most about home was the fruit. And you, of course.”

You could never understand how she made you smile so effortlessly.

“Well, the flower garden is right through here…” you led her past the trees and into another of the biomes.

It took a while to get there, since the garden was way at the back of the station, but you made it eventually. Yoohyeon gasped at the sight and immediately ran in to look at all of the flowers. You felt a bubbly sensation at seeing how excited she was by all of your work.

“These are beautiful!” Yoohyeon kneeled down next to some dark purple flowers with white specks in them. “What are they?”

“Galaxy flowers,” you plucked one from the garden and put it behind her ear. “Or, more accurately, petunia cultivars.”

Yoohyeon’s hand brushed the petals of the flower you’d placed in her hair. “They’re almost as gorgeous as you.”

“Well,” you tried to hide your blush. “I try.”

“You don’t even have to.”

Her stare bored into you and you had to look away, but you felt her hands cup your face and return your attention to her. “Being away for six months made me realise how dull things are without you. I don’t think I could live without you.”

“Yeah, it’s um… it’s been a lot less exciting without you around as well…” your voice was lower than a whisper.

“Calling you was always my favourite part of the day,” Yoohyeon continued. “I would have gone crazy if I didn’t still have you.”

You didn’t know how to respond at this point. Her words only served to make your face turn redder and your crush go stronger.

“I guess I kinda like you more than I should,” she finally removed her hands from your face and you lamented the loss of contact. “You aren’t meant to love your friends like this…”

“But you do,” your hand caught hers before it could fully pull away from you. “You do… love me like that.”

She nodded with a soft smile on her lips.

“I do as well…” you looked away again.

“You do?”

“It’s impossible not to.”

It was silent for a moment as her hand stroked patterns into your own. Then she surged forward and placed her lips on yours. You immediately placed a hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer until there was no space left between the two of you. Her hands gripped your waist almost painfully tight, but your focus was on the sensation of her lips, moving against yours in messy but perfect unison.

Yoohyeon only pulled away when the need for oxygen became too strong and you were both left as flustered, panting messes. When your eyes met, the two of you couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Isn’t it kinda strange to kiss your best friend?” Yoohyeon mused.

“I guess I shouldn’t call you my best friend, anymore,” you responded. “Maybe… girlfriend?”

Yoohyeon pulled you close to press another kiss against your lips. “Only if I can call you my girlfriend as well.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
